A Meeting Predestined by the Divine
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: Ven's never really met Namine before. Now that they're both freed of the ties to Sora and Kairi, they have a little time to meet each other. During KH3? One shot


Ventus sat there. This girl in front of him was very cute looking, and seemed a little shy. Her eyes were a nice icy blue and her hair was almost as white as the rest of her.

Namine felt her knees shake lightly. She knew who Ven was, she just wasn't sure how to approach him. He looked and sounded like Roxas, she knew that, but he was completely different in temperament. She folded her arms in front of her "So... you're the one they call..." she had trouble saying the word as she pressed her hands in front of her breast like she always did "Ventus... am I right?"

Ventus nodded, and smiled "Yeah, I'm Ven, don't wear it out-" he stopped, then rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "I-I mean you're right! I AM Ventus, but call me Ven, please."

Namine giggled "Okay, Ven."

There was strained silence between their smiles. Namine then turned her head away a bit "Well, what do you want to know about me? I already know all about you."

Ven tilted his head and shrugged "I dunno. I guess Sora's told you everything interesting about me to know and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Hmm, it wasn't Sora who told me... in a sense." Namine replied as she stared out the window.

"Whaddya mean?" Ventus asked.

"So he didn't tell you anything?" She replied with an inquiry of her own, rerouting the topic.

"No, not a word. Just to keep you safe while everyone else is running around doing whatever."

Namine closed her eyes, humming lightly in a tone that could be taken as disappointment. Ventus scooted closer "I'm sorry, did I say something-"

"No, no... you're fine, Ventus."

Ventus stepped back into the uncomfortable quiet. Namine broke it shortly after "I'm a witch."

Ventus immediately acted "Hey! Don't say that!" he instantly recalled Maleficent- Namine was nothing like her for sure "Witches are ugly, and mean, and scary, and evil!" he held out his hand "You're none of those things."

Namine shied away from him and turned around "I'm a Nobody with the power to manipulate the memories of Sora and anyone connected to him-"

"You're just talking nonsense now." Ventus snapped at her "I haven't known you for long, but I don't think you should be degrading yourself like that."

Namine forced herself to smile "You can think that if you wish." She then put her hands down "Ventus, think of something. A memory so vivid and burned into your heart you could never forget it."

The first thing he thought of was that last night at his home before everything fell apart.

"I made us these good luck charms~!" Aqua had said, holding up thr- _four_ wayfinders. She tossed the out to Ven, Terra, and how could he forget Namine's? It was a pale lavender with a star in the middle-

She looked at him sadly "Ventus, this never happened."

Ven pulled away from the memory, clutching his head "Why... I forgot you were-" he stopped, recalling again. No, she wasn't there. He thought of it again, every little detail. The charms weren't stars, they were hearts...? He pulled his out, a pale green swirling heart made of glass. It had always been like that, right?

"Hold it up, Ventus." Namine whispered. He did, holding it between two fingers as if he wanted it to catch the light in it. She held up her hand, pinched as if it was holding sand or powder, then blew and unpinched it as if she was tossing it to Ventus on her breath.

The wayfinder resumed its original and true shape before Ven's eyes. "Wha...?" he looked at Namine. Her eyes were teary "See? It's true." She bowed her head and stared at her hands "I'm sorry, that was cruel-"

"No it wasn't." Ven brushed it off "You needed to prove it to me, and you did."

Namine then fiddled with her hair "That was cruel and you know it Ventus."

"I told you to call me Ven." He replied, his voice becoming just as soft as hers. Namine shook her head "That's for your friends-"

"You're my friend."

Namine paused. Ventus gently took her hand in his "Hey, it's alright. I'm technically able to end the whole universe, some memory manipulation ain't that bad."

Namine nodded "I know."

Ventus then scooted closer "You want a hug?"

"Am I allowed to have a hug?"

Ventus laughed sadly "Do you really need to get my permission?" He then swept her up in his arms "Don't worry, I think you're great just the way you are."

* * *

don't mind me just writing out a rare pair that's actually really cute? Oh, and title is inspired by one of the tag lines associated with FFXV since I think Ven and Nami are gonna meet up at some point.


End file.
